


Accidents Happen

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Nine weeks.

That’s how long it had been since Dean had last seen Cas, covered in blood, cradling the body of Samandriel. He had tried to stop him, get him to wait a moment, but Cas was adamant—  _“I have to take him back to Heaven”_  and then— _woosh!_ —he was gone.

At first, Dean hoped Cas would be back within hours—then days—his usual disappearances like he always did. But as time continued to drift on, he thought back to that conversation they had, “ _I’m afraid if I go back, I might just kill myself”_ , and he couldn’t help but worry.

At first, he prayed in a casual tone, just to get Cas to come down, “ _Hey, Cas, you okay, man? You just kinda poofed on me, dude. Come back down here soon, okay?”_

As more days went by, his prayers became more worried,  _“Cas, could you just come down here please? I know what’s going through your head, man. Just check in with us, please._ ” to desperate,  _“Cas, damnit, would you just answer? I remember what you said and I hope you’re not stupid enough to—damnit! Man, please,_ please _get down here so I can stop worrying…I need you, buddy.”_

But even after that, nothing. 

Prayer was still a daily habit, but at some point, Dean felt if Cas wasn’t answering, he probably wasn’t even listening. He still prayed, just in case, but now the prayers were much less…formal. “ _Cas, some dude hit on me today. Too bad you didn’t see my gay moment. If you were there, he might’ve hit on you too, pretty boy angel._ ”

…Nope, not even insults seemed to rouse Cas from wherever he was.

So on that day, once again, Dean couldn’t help but make one last, informal prayer. He sighed, “Cas, get down here. And bring your sweet little ass.”

He was so used to hearing nothing that Dean jumped at hearing the familiar almost-forgotten  _whoosh_  of angel wings—

“Cas!” he whipped his head around so fast that the world spun for a moment—

_Smack!_

And then the world stopped spinning, when Dean slammed his face into Cas’s—and noticed their lips had gotten slammed together as well. 

He should’ve pulled away instantly, but maybe it was the shock—had to be the shock—he was frozen, eyes wide and staring and so was Cas, and the seconds ticked by and his heart beat louder and louder and his cheeks flared hot and then—

He pulled away, hearing the slight popping sound as he did, still staring at Cas as blushes grew across both their faces. Dean swallowed, forcing his mouth to work. “Cas?”

“Dean.” said Cas, his mouth in a tight line, despite the blush. 

“Man, is it really…?” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “I’ve been praying to you for  _weeks!_ ”

“I know…” Cas glanced away. “There were things I had to attend to. Things in Heaven. But I’m here now, and…” He looked back up, and the second those blue eyes met his, Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest again because of God-knows-why. 

That was when the door flew open. Dean and Cas looked toward the doorway—Dean quickly removed his hand from Cas’s shoulder. Sam walked in, laden with grocery bags, “Before you get mad,  _yes_ , I remembered the pie— _Cas?”_  Sam stopped in the open door, staring at the angel. “Did you just—?”

“He only just got here, yeah,” said Dean quickly, looking away and hopefully hiding the embarresment about the moment he got here. 

Sam shut the door. “But…how…?” he set the groceries down and walked up to them. “Tell me everything, Cas.”

Cas sighed, looked downward for a moment, and said, “I haven’t been able to contact you for weeks due to the conflict in Heaven. But Dean prayed to me and I finally heard him. So I came down as soon as I could, and then he kissed me—”

“ _What?”_  Sam stared, mouth open at Dean. 

Dean, flushed red as a lobster and, despite all the crap he gave Cas about it, for once really wished he could disappear on the spot like the angel could. 


End file.
